


thigh highs and ties

by muziyang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Smut, babysitter! taeil, johnil, mark and lucas and renjun are siblings, mark and lucas are twins, married! johnny, semi cross-dressing, yuta and taeil are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziyang/pseuds/muziyang
Summary: babysitter!taeil and married!johnny“don’t worry, my wife is on a businesstrip.”





	1. une

**Author's Note:**

> very slow updates so please bare with me! -astra  
> twt // LGBTKJl  
> ig // hiraifilm  
> (ib twt user nsfwdoten imagines)

taeil knocked on johnny’s door, he checked the address over and over again to make sure he got it right. he started fidgeting and picking at his nails out of habit, due to nervousness. he loves children but he always had a mindset that the parents would never like how he treated their child/children. about 40 seconds later the door opened. standing in front of him was mr.suh, half dressed, the lower half wrapped in a towel, there’s water dripping from the ends of his hair and running down his chest. all taeil could do was stare.

he was staring at all the water running down his body until johnny’s voice cut off his thoughts. “mr. moon taeil, correct?,” johnny asked, quickly smiling afterwards. “yes that’s me.” he said, returning the smile. “ah yes, come on in, i’ll call my children down while i get ready.”

the taller said and moved out of the way for taeil to get through. the shorter walked into the house with a small “thank you”. he took off his shoes and looked around. the front door was next to the living room, right in front of the door was the stairs to all the rooms upstairs. to the left was the kitchen, on the right, in the living room was a door out to the deck. 

“make yourself comfortable,” the elder had said. taeil was sitting on the couch enjoying whatever was on tv. “lucas! mark! renjun! come down here and meet your babysitter!” johnny yelled while going up the stairs. lucas and mark glanced outside their room and made eye contact with taeil, deciding to come out of their rooms. johnny ruffled their hair and told them to be good, saying the same thing when passing by renjun’s room. renjun looked at lucas and mark to confirm going downstairs, both of them nodding.

they all went down, sitting on the couch across from the one taeil was currently seated at. “my name’s lucas, this is my twin mark, and our younger brother renjun.” lucas said, smiling brightly afterwards. “my hyungs are 10 and I’m 8!” renjun exclaimed with a loud voice. mark smiling softly and telling renjun to lower his voice a little, getting a shy nod in return.

the babysitter smiles at the scene, thinking that they’re all pretty close and love each other very much. “i’m taeil, you can call me taeil hyung. i’m 25 years old.” he finished as soon as the commenter on college football yelled something. “your 5 years younger than dad!” mark exclaimed. taeil smiles and said, “you’re correct, mark. i’m 5 years younger than your father.” johnny, coming down the stairs with some clothes on, looked at his children and said, “okay guys, i’m leaving. make sure not to cause too much trouble, okay? i don’t want taeil leaving so fast.” he finished with another smile. the younger thought the oldest looked good whenever he flashed that smile of his. 

he was wearing a black button down shirt with white, horizontal, thin stripes, the first few buttons being unbuttoned. underneath was a black t-shirt, to go with it, he had on some medium blue ripped jeans. it matched his long, medium dark brown hair. it was slightly curled and taeil found it even cuter. johnny quickly made some toast with butter and sugar, saying goodbye to his sons telling them to not be naughty, leaving out the door that goes to garage. “bye!!” the three of them exclaimed. currently, it was 9am and the father returned around 4pm so he had five hours, not so bad.


	2. deux

“have you guys ate yet?,” taeil asked. “no, dad was in a rush this morning because he woke up late so he didn’t have time to make breakfast,” lucas responded. “ahh okay, well, what would you guys like for breakfast?” the babysitter asked, looking at them. “pizza!,” Renjun shouted. taeil made a mental note: pizza. “okay, anything else?,” he asked. “i’d really like some pasta,” mark said quietly. he made another mental note: pasta. “alright. do you guys want me to order them or cook them?,” he asked just in case. “cook them please!!,” renjun said, looking at him with pleading eyes that shined. “okay okay i’ll cook them, just for you renjun,” he said and the 8 year old squealed.

he got out the ingredients for pizza and started working. he made sure to keep an eye on the boys as he cooked, checking that they didn’t beat each other up. “renjun, what kind of toppings do you want?,” the older asked. the youngest went running into the kitchen and said, “i want pepperoni, sausage, and bacon on my pizza taeil hyung.” he tried standing on his tippy toes to see the counter top but was too short. he pouted at the fact he couldn’t see his pizza being made. seeing this, taeil laughed and lifted renjun off the ground so he can see the pizza and set him on his hip. “hyung! it looks really good!! can i eat the bag of pepperoni while i wait? pleaseeee,” he said while drawing out the vowel. “i suppose you can, it’s not like you’ll get full from eating a few.” the oldest said while grabbing the pepperonis and giving it to him. 

he put renjun back down on the ground and pre-heated the oven to the needed temperature. while he waited, he decided to go on his phone for a little bit. he figured that they wouldn’t do anything bad if their just watching cartoon network on the tv. he saw a text message from johnny saying “have you made anything for breakfast for the boys? i would’ve done it myself but i was busy, sorry haha” he replied with “it’s okay! i’m cooking pizza and pasta for them per renjun and mark’s request.” after hitting send he started to scroll through instagram until he saw a text message from the father.

“ahh, they’ve been craving that for a few days, i’m glad you made them pasta and pizza. also, i forgot to mention that my wife comes home in like 3-4 weeks due to work. i hope that you’re okay with looking after the boys for extra hours if i’m not home by 4.” the younger read the message and was about to text back until he checked the oven again. he saw it was ready and put in the pizza and put on 20 minutes on the timer. he replied, “i’m totally okay with looking after them if you’re not home by 4. i hope that your wife returns safely :)” he looked up from his phone and decided to start working on the pasta. 

“mark, what kind of pasta do you want?” he talked loudly enough to be heard over the tv. “carbonara!,” he answered. “i want creamy pesto pasta hyung!,” lucas yelled. “on it!,” he answered with a laugh. the elder started to pull out the ingredients and go to work. he decided to put on some music so he can entertain himself. the babysitter put on his rnb playlist full of western and korean rnb artists. while making the pesto sauce, the timer went off. he got on the oven mitts and pulled it out.


	3. tres

“the pizza’s ready!,” he yelled, they all came rushing in trying to look at the pizza. “let me cut it first and then you guys can start eating, alright?,” he said laughing. they all nodded eagerly, hungrily waiting. the elder set it on the counter and took out the pizza cutter, cutting it into equal pieces. while taking out the plates, lucas started eating the cheese he was gonna put on the pesto pasta. 

the babysitter turned around and saw lucas eating the cheese and said, “lucas! you can’t eat that until i make the pasta, okay?” the 10 year old looked guilty but nodded his head in agreement. he just laughed and gave the slices to the kids and watched them go to the dining table. “do you guys want juice?,” he asked because in all honesty he didn’t know what they wanted. they all nodded their heads, he got kool-aid bursts, all berry blue flavored, and gave it to them. “this is the best hyung!,” renjun said loudly. “thank you hyung!,” they all yelled. taeil chuckled and said, “no problem little ones.”

 

4 p.m.  
johnny came back home, shirt having two buttons unfinished and hair ruffled. it looked like a dog stepped all over his shirt because it was so wrinkled. taeil was washing the dishes when he saw johnny walking into the kitchen. “how was work today, johnny hyung?,” he asked in a soft tone. “it was so stressful, one of the hoes in the office called in supposedly sick when we all knew that she had a very good dicking last night. i had to work her shift but thank god she doesn’t have a lot of work to do. how was yours?,” the older asked. 

“it was good. the children weren’t too loud nor did they cause a lot of ruckus. you have good children johnny hyung. you and your wife have raised them well,” taeil said, drying the sink and his hands. “is there anything else you’d want me to do?,” he said, looking at him while leaning against the counter. johnny looked at the younger and his eyes kind of glimmered in the kitchen’s lights. there was some kind of sparkle inside his eyes that made his heart somewhat soar. his red hair somewhat messy and falling over his eyes, the way his lips were in a pout, perhaps johnny was feeling the same thing like when he looked at his wife but with taeil. perhaps, johnny wasn’t straight.


End file.
